1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display, for example, a liquid crystal display (LCD) or a liquid crystal display television (LCD TV), and more particularly, to a display, which comprises a base, a display panel, and a quick detachable bearing bracket adapted to detachably secure the display panel to the base.
2. Description of Related Art
A regular display, for example, an LCD or an LCD TV, generally comprises a base, a display panel, and a pivot joint coupled between the base and the display panel for allowing the display panel to be rotated on the base to change the view angle. The pivot joint is a fixed joint that does not allow dismounting of the display panel from the base. According to this design, the user cannot change the base to fit different mounting requirements.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a display that eliminates the aforesaid drawback.